The design of ceramic surfaces in implants, especially dental implants, is still in its beginnings in contrast to metallic implants. Commercially available products are mostly roughened by sandblasting and ensure thus a better mechanical anchoring in the cell tissue in comparison to smooth surfaces. However, they require relatively long times for osseointegration compared to the highly developed surfaces of titanium implants. Thus, in combination with one-part ceramic implants as usual today, there is an additional risk in the osseointegration of these implants.